


- Зачем тебе это? - Затем, что люблю.

by CaitlinIsles



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Что делать, если вы влюбились? Среднестатистически, вы пойдете признаваться в чувствах. Что делать, если вы влюбились, но вы мошенник, а он агент ФБР? Конечно же, сделать так, чтобы ваша поимка стала его первостепенной задачей!





	- Зачем тебе это? - Затем, что люблю.

\- Что-нибудь новое есть, Джонс? - Питер подходит к подчиненному, снимая пиджак и закатывая рукава рубашки.

В городе душно, несмотря на то, что сейчас только начало лета, ньюйоркцы задыхаются от жары в собственных домах и машинах. Что уж говорить про агентов ФБР, которые сидят в запертом фургоне, не имея возможности даже дверь приоткрыть?

\- Ничего. Разве что, он задумал ограбить винный магазин, - съехидничал Клинтон и отложил наушники в сторону, - но я все еще считаю, что он подозрительно затих. 

\- Каждое его действие подозрительно, Джонс. Свидание? Видели еще ту девушку?

\- Тоже нет, никаких особых закупок, никаких курьеров, ничего, что может дать нам повод, - пожимает плечами Джонс и отпивает уже остывший кофе.

\- Продолжаем слежку, - кивает Питер и успевает сесть рядом с подчиненным, как раздается мелодия звонка на телефоне Питера.

\- Агент Бёрк, - мужчина отвечает, не смотря на экран телефона, увлеченный просмотром отчетов, которые успел составить Джонс. 

\- Питер? Это Анета, помощница вашей жены, - доносится с того конца.

\- Что-то случилось? - Бёрк моментально напрягается: еще никогда ему не звонили с работы Элизабет.

\- Нет, мистер Бёрк, все в порядке, просто Элизабет сейчас сильно занята и попросила позвонить и сказать, что вы сегодня должны с ней встретится, в ресторане на Гринвич 377.

\- Гринвич?

\- Она сказала, вы поймете, мистер Бёрк, - помощница Лиз явно стушевалась и её голос снизился, приобретя жалобные нотки.

\- Да, да, просто не помню, чтобы мы обсуждали это. Скажите Элизабет, что я буду в восемь.

\- Хорошо, мистер Бёрк, - связь прервалась, и Питер положил телефон около компьютера, стоящего в их счастливом фургоне.

\- Проблемы? - Джонс посмотрел на нахмурившегося начальника.

\- Элизабет задумала очередной ужин, - Питер покачал головой и снова углубился в отчеты.

\- Поссорились? - сочувствующе продолжал допытываться мужчина.

\- Кажется, нет, но дело Кэффри не дает ей покоя. Я даже не удивлен, что забыл про назначенный ужин, - рассеяно ответил Бёрк.

***

Питер поправил рукав пиджака и пытался перестать нервничать настолько явно. Да и вообще с чего бы ему нервничать? У них с Эл крепкий брак, отличные отношения и мелкие бытовые ссоры, решаемые за максимум две минуты. Ну пригласила внезапно в ресторан. Любимый ресторан. В тот самый, в котором они провели своё первое свидание. Тряхнув головой, Бёрк отогнал от себя тревожные мысли. Он искренне наделся, что сегодня не было какой-нибудь важной даты, которую он забыл. Чёртов Кэффри, из-за него он уже забыл, как выглядит его Сатч, как мило улыбается Эл, и что такое отдых в принципе. Все резервы мужчины, и моральные и физические уходили именно на этого мошенника, который даже тем, что ничего не делал, умудрялся вводить отдел по борьбе с белыми воротничками в состоянии боевой готовности. Питер не сомневался, что Кэффри знает о слежке, но обычно они получали какой-нибудь презент от мошенника, либо он в срочном порядке удирал с радаров. Ненадолго, но всё же.

\- Волнуетесь, Питер? Я польщен, - напротив агента белых воротничков садится... да, да, великий и прекрасный Нил Кэффри.

\- Какого черта ты тут делаешь? - Питер оглядывается в поисках жены, или на худой конец Джонса.

\- Пришел на ужин, разумеется. Сейчас мне редко удается заполучить себе приятную компанию на вечер, - улыбается аферист, - она не придет, - заметив его реакцию, говорит Нил и берет в руки меню, - я угощу вас на свой вкус, вы же не против? - решив всё за Бёрка, не перестает говорить Кэффри.

\- Кэффри! Объяснись, немедленно!- приказным тоном говорит Питер, с подозрением смотря на мошенника, и с удовольствием отмечая, как тот слегка дернулся, услышав в его голосе рычащие нотки. 

\- Этот звонок был действительно от помощницы Эл. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы уговорить её сделать это, - Нил, подозвал официанта, отложив меню и, стал пристально смотреть на агента, - я сказал, что вы немного в ссоре, и я как друг семьи хочу помочь вам уладить конфликт. 

\- Элизабет. Мою жену зовут Элизабет, и не смей об этом забывать, - Питер разжал кулак и замолчал на секунду, позволяя Кэффри сделать заказ. - И как же твоя девушка, Нил? Она разве не согласится составить тебе компанию? - приступил к ненавязчивому допросу Питер, но судя по взгляду Нила это был полный провал.

\- Расслабьтесь, Питер. Сегодня только мы двое, - Нил подался вперед и заговорщическим шепотом спросил, - надеюсь, вы не позвали Джонса на свидание?

\- Кстати о Джонсе, как ты ушел от него? - поинтересовался Питер, игнорируя вопрос с двойным смыслом, смотря прямо в голубые глаза Кэффри, который сейчас находился к нему ближе, чем когда либо.

\- Это было слишком просто, - широко, выставляя идеально ровные зубы, улыбается Нил.

\- Я так понимаю, подробностей я не услышу, - хмуро констатирует агент, поджимая губы. Питера всегда беспокоило то, с какой легкостью Кэффри манипулировал людьми, и сейчас у агента было ощущение, что тот как раз проворачивает очередную аферу.

\- Профессиональные секреты, Питер, но думаю, вы и сами знаете, как нужно уходить от погони, - Нил вдруг крепко сжимает в своей руке руку агента, кончиками пальцев словно пытаюсь прощупать пульс мужчины, - вы когда-нибудь были в бегах, Питер?

\- Не приходилось, - напрягся Питер и попытался высвободить свою руку из хватки мошенника, и тем самым лишь усугубив свое положение. Хватка Кэффри стала просто железной. 

\- Жаль, вы многое потеряли, - мягко улыбнулся парень, не обращая внимания на попытки Берка сбросить его руку ровно никакого внимания.

\- И что же, позволь спросить? - иронично изгибая бровь и излучая скептицизм, интересуется агент, - жизнь по паршивым отелям, имя и фоторобот в списке разыскиваемых?

\- Адреналин, Питер! - словно ребенку начинает объяснять Нил, - чувство свободы, неограниченность ни в чем, вы только представьте! - Нил сжимает руку еще крепче, хотя Питеру кажется, что это уже невозможно. - Не нужно не перед кем отчитываться за каждый свой шаг, не нужно расточать комплименты тем, кто их не достоин. Свобода Питер, вот что нужно каждому из нас на самом деле.

\- Мне кажется, или ты сейчас пытаешь перетянуть меня на сторону преступности? - медленно выдыхает Питер, застывший в каком-то подобии восхищения. Теперь он, кажется, понял, почему Нил с такой легкостью проворачивал свои аферы. Нил говорил. Говорил искренне, словно сам верил в свою ложь. Он говорил о свободе с таким вдохновением, что на какое-то мгновение Питеру действительно захотелось забыть обо всем. О работе, о вечно причитающих начальниках, которым подавай результат, и не важно, что для этого ты едва ли не ночуешь на работе. И все это уже не говоря про постоянные недомолвки с Элизабет, которая каждый вечер ждет его с работы и искренне надеется, что хотя бы сегодня, муж придет пораньше с работы. 

\- Не кажется, Питер, - улыбается еще шире Нил, - ну что тебе стоит? Это же такой азарт, наслаждение. Тебе понравится, - и Питер не замечает, как лицо Кэффри оказывается около его.

\- Сидеть потом за решеткой? - сглатывает Берк, и Нил прослеживает за двинувшимся на пару секунд выступом гортани.

\- Это не будет проблемой, не для нас, - Нил придвигается еще ближе, проводит пальцами по запястью Бёрка и на какую-то долю секунды касается губами губ своего федерала. 

\- Иди к черту, Кэффри! - вырывается Питер, и еле сдерживая желание съездить кулаком по ухмыляющемуся лицу, идет в уборную. Ему нужно успокоиться, дозвониться до Джонса и просто поехать домой к Элизабет и Сатчмо, забыв этот день. Кэффри просто провоцирует его, но зачем? Хотя надо признать, способ он выбрал оригинальный, за время, что мошенник просидел рядом с ним у него была масса возможностей просто надеть на того наручники и задержать хотя бы на несколько часов. Но теперь, благодаря выбранной Нилом тактике разговора, Питер был готов дать тому уйти. И да, кажется, он был прав, это очередная афера, правда смысл её всё так же не был ему понятен.

Погруженный в свои мысли Питер не замечает, как следом за ним в помещение входит Нил. Тихий щелчок замка дает понять, что Питер мало того что не один, так еще и заперт с мошенником на пару.

\- Ну что еще, Кэффри? - с мученическим стоном спрашивает агент.

\- Мы не договорили, - с мрачной решительностью напоминает Кэффри, толкает Питера к стене и пристегивает его, его же наручниками к трубе.

\- Кэффри, не смей, - рыкает Питер, понимая, что сам завёл себя в западню.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, что я с тобой сделаю, - шепотом говорит Нил, и выпрямляется, смотря Питеру в глаза.

\- Чтобы ты не задумал...

\- Тебе понравится, - перебивает Нил и затыкает агента уже полноценным поцелуем. Питер замирает, словно каменное изваяние, с непониманием и долей ужаса смотря на целующего его Нила, - ну же, Питер, это не сложно, - отрываясь от него, говорит мошенник.

\- Какого черта, Кэффри? - неосознанно переходя на шепот, спрашивает Бёрк.

\- Как тебе объяснить, Питер. Мне надоело ходить вокруг да около, и я решил поговорить с тобой лично, - отвечает Нил, начиная медленно расстёгивать рубашку Питера, - или даже наглядно продемонстрировать.

\- Кэффри, остановись, немедленно, - Питер искренне отказывался верить в происходящее. Должно быть, он просто сошел с ума, иначе он не мог объяснить тот факт, что он был, пристегнут своими же наручниками, а неугомонный Нил Кэффри, преступник за которым он гоняется уже два года, за какую-то секунду расправился с его рубашкой и тянет свои ловкие пальцы к его, опять-таки, брюкам.

\- Питер, пожалуйста, - жалобными нотками, которые по логике должен был издавать Питер, попросил Нил, - доверься мне.

И Питер доверился. Просто закрыл глаза, когда Кэффри снова поцеловал его, и уже через секунду он сам не заметил, как стал отвечать мошеннику, пытаясь придвинуться ближе. Он доверился, и как только у Нила появляется возможность, он углубляет поцелуй и окончательно стягивает белье с Бёрка, одной рукой придерживая самого агента и другой, дотрагиваясь до члена мужчины. Проведя рукой верх-вниз несколько раз, Нил, наконец, отрывается от Бёрка и смотрит тому прямо в глаза. И Питер честно пытается хоть немного сопротивляться, но вместо этого, откуда-то из самых глубин доносится стон. Его стон и Питер подается вперед, целуя Нила и жалея о невозможности притянуть того ближе, зарыться рукой в его волосы, поменяться местами прижав несносного мошенника к стене. И Нил доволен. Обескуражен такой податливостью Питера, но в целом только доволен ею же. Он прикусывает губу агента напоследок почти до крови, отстраняется снова, проводя руками по тренированному телу агента, и опускается на колени. И Бёрка ведёт от осознания происходящего, от Кэффри, вот так просто стоящего перед ним, ведёт, когда он чувствует теплое, срывающееся дыхание Нила на своём члене. С его губ срывается еще один стон, когда Нил, наконец, проводит языком по головке. Нил медлит, Нил наслаждается, заглатывая возбуждённую плоть почти полностью, а Питеру вдруг хочется, чтобы это происходило не в туалете какого-то ресторана, а в удобной постели, где у них будет больше времени, больше возможностей. От этой мысли Бёрк вскидывается, двигая бедрами вперед и Нил полузадушено стонет, проводит руками по телу любовника и придерживает того от резких движений, но не останавливается, вызывает у Бёрка новую волну стонов и ощущений, до тех пор пока тот не доходит до полной разрядки. А потом Кэффри встает с таким видом будто выиграл главный приз в своей жизни, целует Бёрка снова заключая того в крепкое объятие. 

\- Я бы очень хотел продолжения, Питер, но сейчас немного не время.

\- Зачем тебе всё это? - задает Бёрк единственный вопрос, ответ на который его действительно волнует. 

\- Затем, что я люблю тебя, - Кэффри в последний раз целует Питера и исчезает из помещения, а Питер обессиленно прислоняется к стенке злосчастного туалета, даже не замечая, что перед уходом Нил привел его в полный порядок и отстегнул наручники. Спустя несколько минут Бёрк выбирается наружу и даёт себе установку поймать этого зарвавшегося нахала, поймать и дать понять, что нельзя оставлять агентов ФБР в подобном состоянии, а тем более сбегать в неизвестном направлении после признания в любви.


End file.
